Scars of Life
by PineappleKiwiMango
Summary: Percy has spent the few years of his teenage life burying his abuse under a facade. He's managed to keep it hidden from his teachers, his friends, his peers. But when a gray-eyed girl gets curious, Percy's life may very well be uncovered, possibly ruining his future, along with his closest friends, and Annabeth Chase. (Rated T because of abuse)(I don't own the story and characters)
1. Five Weeks (or when they meet)

_"C'mere brat," Gabe said with a sneer, taking a swig of beer. Percy stayed where he was, his heart pumping quickly, "I need money for my cigs. Fork it over."_

 _"Why don't you earn it yourself? You have a job, don't you?" Percy demanded, slowly inching towards the stairway. If he could only make it to his room, he'd be fine. But Gabe, despite his incredibly low IQ, narrowed his eyes._

 _"Trying to back talk, brat?" Gabe lurched forward, his beer bottle slipping out of his hands, and hitting the wall with a loud crunch. Shrapnel rained down, a piece embedding itself in Percy's arm. Percy could feel blood oozing down his arm, and he bit back a cry of pain._

 _"You and your mother are the same, disobedient, rebellious," Gabe glared, taking two drunken steps forward, stopping right by Percy. He was close enough that when he took a small breath, Percy could smell the beer on his breath, "but at least your mother is smart enough to know when to keep her trap shut."_

 _Gabe balled up one of his fists and dug it into Percy's abdomen, punching him, hard. Percy gasped, coughing slightly, "I don't have any money."_

 _"Brats like you should respect your elders. For everything I have done for you, you can't even spare a few dollars?" Gabe sneered, as he let the punches fly. Percy shut his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain._

 **\- The Next Morning ((9:00 am)) -**

Percy woke up to the sound of his alarm, coughing slightly. The smell of smoke was drifting into the room, but Percy rolled over. As he did so, his eyes drifted over to the alarm, which read the time 9:00. Percy swung his arm up, smashing the off button, and he settled into his bed before his eyes flew open.

 _9:00 am_

 _It was Monday_

 _School started at 7:50._

 _It was 9:00_

"Shoot." Percy groaned, pulling himself to his feet, his entire body aching. He winced as he remembered how brutal Gabe had been, just for a couple of bucks. He didn't have any time to conceal his bruises, so he just threw a sweatshirt over his short-sleeved shirt and bare shirt.

He grabbed his backpack, and quietly crept into the living room. Gabe was passed out on the couch. A brown paper bag sat on the table, a note with swirly- handwriting on it, and a paper beside it.

Percy grabbed all three, before discarding the note. The cursive hurt his brain as he tried to read it. Sighing, he turned the other paper over. In neater, more readable handwriting, Percy read it.

-Dear Percy,

I had to leave early today for work, but I'll be home in time for dinner.

I made you lunch since I was up!

Have a great day at school! (Also, ignore the other note, I forgot to make it legible)

Love, Mom-

Percy grinned, stuffing the note in his pocket, and realizing once again, that he was so late for school, sprinted out the door.

 **\- At School ((9:32 am)) -**

Percy pulled his sleeves down and shuffled into the classroom. He could feel the eyes turn to him as he took his seat, pulling out his books. There were a few snickers, but Percy ignored him.

"Mr. Jackson, how nice of you to join us. Is there a reason you decided to show up so late?" The drawling voice of the teacher cut into Percy's thoughts. Percy looked up slightly. Ms. Dodds hovered over his desk, her usually humorless eyes shining with mirth as if she was excited to be able to punish Percy.

"Sorry, I slept in," Percy muttered.

"Sorry, I have to give you a detention." Ms. Dodds said in a voice that suggested that she wasn't sorry, at all. Percy raised his eyes to see Ms. Dodds slam a blue detention slip on his desk, slightly crumpled.

Percy groaned, pulling up his hood, and slumped down. He could still feel eyes watching him. He looked over to see stormy gray eyes peering over a large thick book. They could only belong to the teacher's pet- Annabeth Chase. Percy didn't know much about her, just that she was best friends with Thalia, someone that Percy sometimes hung out with.

He didn't usually hang out with Thalia all that much, his best friend Grover was friends with Thalia, and had been for years. So as little as Percy hung out with Thalia, he hung out with Annabeth even less. The only time he even saw her was at the rare high school party, or at a group activity.

So why in the world would Annabeth Chase be looking at him in the middle of English? Percy mouthed " _what"_ to her and Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. She shook her head slightly. _"Where were you?"_

 _"I slept in...Why?"_ Percy asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 _"Just curious."_

 _"Not a real answer"_

 _"It's totally plausible"_

 _"_ Nuh-uh," Percy said, accidentally talking out loud. The class froze, as Ms. Dodds turned around, her face forming a sneer.

"Perseus. Jackson. That is your second warning, you upstart brat." She growled. Percy paused at the word _brat,_ his face flushing, remembering Gabe's harsh words. He shuddered and saw Annabeth looking at him with a worried glance. Her look disappeared into a small smile. But Percy ignored her, turning back to his textbook, the small moment of normality disappearing rapidly.

 **\- Lunch ((12:36 pm)) -**

"Yo, Percy. What was with you and Chase making goo-goo eyes at each other during English?" Leo asked as Percy slid onto the bench. Percy shrugged,

Percy shrugged, "First of all, those weren't goo-goo eyes. Second of all, she was asking why I was late. Third of all, that did end up with me getting yet another warning."

"First of all, yes, those were goo-goo eyes. Second of all, that was your own fault- talking during class, shame." Leo joked, imitating Percy.

"Shut up." Percy muttered, shoving Leo slightly, "When are Grover and Jason going to get here?

 **(A/N: Sorry if that bit was a little OOC, I changed the person who Percy was talking with a couple of times to find out what worked best. K, Buh-bye)**

"Jason has math club and Grover has a 'Save the Trees' Rally in Mr. Sweder's classroom, remember?" Nico said, arriving at the table. Percy scooted over. Nico sometimes sat with them, but he tended to sit at Thalia's table- they were cousins, after all- and he sometimes sat alone.

"Oh, I forgot. It's been a busy week." Percy said. He looked up from his table and glanced around the cafeteria one last time. His gaze was caught by an all too familiar pair of stormy gray eyes. Percy sighed as his mind began to race, thinking up another lie to use as an excuse to hide the physical and emotional scars/

 **TaDa! sha-Boom. Okie, click the button below, write the alphabet in a random order, and have a terrific day!**

 **See ya!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	2. Four Weeks, Four Days

**Yoooooo**

 **It's raining, so I'm like really happy and excited. Especially because it never rains here. (California is a wasteland of dried up dirt.)**

 ***le review answers***

 **Me (Guest): Unfortunately, I can't. Because I'm gonna be on a road trip, so I have like a billion homework assignments I have to do in advance. But ya know, I'll try to get updates out as quick as I can**

 **Mathilda208:Thank you!**

 **MyPatronusisEmberDawn: Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2: Curious**

Annabeth was often told that she was curious. In fact, if she could use one word to describe herself, she would say she's _curious_ \- actually, she would say that she was 'determined to find out every possible solution that fit another person', but for the sake of her peers, she limited herself to only one word. She was fine with it, though, because the word _curious_ was a word that nestled her personality like a glove.

She called herself curious, her friends called her curious, her dad called her curious, and her stepmom called her curious. But when Percy Jackson called her curious with narrowed sea-green eyes, she had to repeat the word _curious._ For once, it didn't roll off of her tongue.

Since Percy had shown up late for school, Annabeth could feel something gnawing at the back of her mind, the way Percy had shifted uncomfortably when she asked where he was, the way he froze when Ms. Dodds called him a punk. Annabeth read people almost better than she read books, and she knew something wasn't right with the boy with the jet-black hair.

But she supposed he had a right to call her curious. Since that one day, Annabeth had been pestering him with questions; _Where were you? What'cha doing? How are you?_ Small questions that didn't really mean much. After three days, Annabeth had nothing to show for her fruitless questioning, except more and more frustration.

So Annabeth gazed around the cafeteria, clutching her lunch tray in one hand and a collection of books in her other. Thalia waved her over to the table that she usually sat at. Annabeth's closest friends were chatting and laughing, and Annabeth knew that spending a lunch with them would be nothing but fun. Annabeth also knew she had something else to do.

Across the cafeteria, in a quiet corner, was a small table that a few of the boys in her grade had claimed as their own. Thalia's brother and cousin- what were their names again, Jason and Nico, or something like that- were sitting there. A scrawny boy named Grover sat there, trying to juggle some cans. Annabeth knew Grover in a sort of way- he was her friend's boyfriend- and she knew Jason and Nico through Thalia. The one person she didn't know was Percy.

He was sitting at the end of the table, smiling slightly, though Annabeth could tell it was forced. Annabeth turned back to the table, smiling and waving her hand. Thalia smiled back and waved, understanding that Annabeth was going to go sit with the boys.

All four boys looked up in surprise as Annabeth precariously placed her tray onto the metal table, and slid onto the bench. One by one, Jason, Nico, and Grover got up to leave, slowly inching their way out of the awkward situation. In a matter of minutes, the only people at the table were Percy and Annabeth

"Do you need something?" Percy asked, sounding more confused than angry. Annabeth shrugged, grabbing one of the ketchup packets from her tray.

"Nope," She said, "Not Really."

A few moments of tense silence passed, before Percy sighed again, and looked over, "What are you doing here Annabeth? I've answered all these questions you've thrown at me."

"Look, I get it if you don't want me knowing where you live or what's going on your life, just let me have one question, please." Annabeth whisper-yelled angrily. Percy stared at her, and Annabeth could feel the tension in her hair. Emotions, though well-hidden, seemed to play out on his face.

"Fine, one- _one-_ question," Percy muttered. Annabeth grinned, not quite believing that he had agreed to her proposition. she thought about what she could even ask him. _What is your past? Who are you really? Why were you really late?_

She didn't want to waste what may be her only chance to get a straight answer, but one look at Percy's slightly panicked face and Annabeth decided to save the truth for another day.

"Hmm, okay. What is," Annabeth pretended to think, "your middle name?"

"What?" Percy asked, dropping the pen he had been fiddling with.

"Your Middle name? You know, the name between your first name and your last name?" Annabeth asked sarcastically, "I should know who I'm friends with."

"Friends? When did this happen?" Percy asked, looking shell-shocked.

"Well, I've been talking to you this entire week. I don't think your middle name would be too much to tell me," Annabeth reasoned.

"Oh, okay..." Percy grinned slightly, "It's Fitz. Percy Fitz Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, 'Percy Fitz Jackson'. I'm Annabeth Minerva Chase." Annabeth grinned back at Percy, trying to forget the gnawing feeling at the back of her feeling. The feeling she knew all too well. The feeling of _curiosity._

 **Well, I like how this chapter turned out, even though it is a teensy bit smaller than I would've liked. (I try to have at least 1000 words per chapter, and this was a bit less.**

 **But I felt that if the chapter kept going, it might've stretched on a bit too long, and it was at a good place to end the chapter. And I wrote it really quickly. So please don't kill me for this shorter chapter (cue puppy dog eyes)**

 **Anyway, I came up with the middle names (and I'm so proud of myself because I am not good at making up names).**

 **Annabeth Minerva: Since in this story, Annabeth knows Athena is her real mom (all will be explained, my penguins), and Athena is very logical, I felt like the middle name Minerva -For Athena's Roman Form- is perfect, because it shows that Annabeth, though close to her mom, has a different personality and mindset. Plus, Minerva McGonagall. **

**Percy Fitz: Besides the fact that this is such a freaking amazing name, I feel like this shows how Percy is a freaking labrador puppy when happy. And I didn't want him having a Greek name because he is his own person. I mean, he even goes by Percy, not Perseus. He's such a unique ball of powerful adorable-ness that he needs his own unique middle name.**

 **Did I put too much thought into their middle names. Very possibly, yes. But whatever the case, go ahead and review- because that is the caffeine that fuels my soul.**

 **(Also, I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out so quickly. type-itty, type-itty.)**

 **Farewell- well- well, and good knights of the round table. (Farewell and good night.)**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	3. Four Weeks, One Day (1)

If Percy was a normal teenager with a normal life, he would say the toughest decision he would have had to make would be whether or not to sit with his longtime friends, or with his new friend Annabeth. Unfortunately for him, he was most definitely not normal. His toughest decision involved whether or not he could scale out of a window that was 50 feet above the ground and still get to school on time.

He'd heard the yelling that morning, he was woken up by it, actually.

 _"He's not your son!" Sally's voice drifted down the hall._

 _"I'm the man of this house and you and he will do what I say!" It was Gabe, "If I say he's gonna go to boarding school, he is sure as hell going to go to boarding school, you hear me?"_

 _Sally lowered her voice, hoping not to wake Percy, although he was already awake, "You will not send him to a boarding school and that's final. I've got to go to work, but if you even think that I'd send Percy away, you are wrong!" She slammed the door, and Gabe let out a string of curses, taking a swig of beer, before smashing the bottle on the ground._

He knew if he tried to leave through the front door, Gabe would be drunk and Percy didn't have time to deal with that. Scaling down the wall would take less time, and Percy could do it. There were plenty of meters and energy boxes, and halfway down, there was a rusting fire escape. Sure, it may not be the safest option, but it was the best.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, Percy slipped out of the window, clutching the window sill as he found footholds. He slowly, but definitely made his way down. He got to the fire escape quicker than he anticipated. Percy tested it, applying a little bit more pressure every second. The fire escape creaked slightly, but other than it seemed to be fine.

Percy was glad he didn't have to worry about scaring some poor family, his apartment building was filled with drug addicts and alcoholics, and Percy was pretty sure- a couple of gang members.

Luckily no gang members seemed to mind the teenage boy taking an unusual route on his way to school, and Percy got down from his apartment easily. Percy managed, once again, to get to school on time.

Percy slid into his seat in the back of the classroom, pulling out his textbooks and getting ready for math, which was his first class for Fridays. The teacher, Mr. Hughes, was usually late, so Percy took the time to relax, slumping forward and relaxing. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"Percy!" The shrill voice of Annabeth interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up, irritated.

"Yeah? What?"

Annabeth crinkled her nose, "You smell terrible like someone spilled beer over your clothes."

"Nice to see you too, princess."

"Don't call me princess. I just wanted to see if you wanted to play games with a few others and me tonight at 5:30?" Annabeth asked, holding a scrap of paper in her hands.

"I-i don't know," Percy said, taken aback at the invitation,"I'll have to check with my mom. Can I answer later?"

"Sure!" Annabeth said before Thalia called her over, and she left, leaving behind only a puzzled Percy.

Percy couldn't focus during math or History, and by the time it was lunch, Percy could barely sit still. There were pay phones by the office and Percy took one, inserting the coins, and dialing his mom's number.

"Hello?" Her voice crackled through the receiver.

"Hey, mom."

"Percy? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I could use the car at 5:30? Some friends invited me over to play games."

"Which friends?"

"Um," Percy realized he didn't know who else besides Annabeth Chase, "I'm not sure. Annabeth Chase, and probably Thalia Grace and Nico."

"Okay, yeah, sure, but don't stay out too late." Percy's mom said with a laugh, knowing Percy was a good kid.

"Okay. Love you, mom."

"Love you, Perce!" Sally put the phone on the receiver, and Percy did the same on his side. He rested against the wall for a second, smiling to himself. For once, he wouldn't have to worry about making up an excuse of why he couldn't go. He didn't want to know what others' reactions would be if they found out if they knew.

Percy quickly found Annabeth and told her that he would play games. Her face lit up with what Percy assumed was excitement and exclaimed, "That's awesome, Percy! I can pick you up-"

"No!" Percy exclaimed, before lowering his voice, "I mean, it's fine. I have a car, I can get there."

"Okay, just let me give you directions to my house," Annabeth said, scribbling it on the paper she had had before. She handed it to Percy just as the bell rang and lunch ended.

"See you at 5:30!"

"See you," Percy muttered quietly, reading the paper.

 **1873 Whitmore Dr.**

 **Games at 5:30**

Maybe Percy could pass a normal teenager after all.

* * *

 **I'm thinking next chapter might have some spin the bottle, possibly, so stay tuned for that. And sorry for this chapter being so late, I've had writers' block.**


	4. Four Weeks, One Day (2)

**Reviews:**

 **HermioneAnnabeth11: Thank you, and yes, there will be Percabeth. I mean that's basically what my life revolves around :D**

 **Moxaleine: Thanks for the suggestion! I was totally planning on truth or dare, hence this chapter!**

 **Death Fury: Thank you!**

"Annabeth, go on ahead to the kitchen, there are some pizza and chips!" Thalia said, opening the door and welcoming Annabeth into her house. Well, to say house would be putting it lightly. Thalia's dad was Zeus Olympus, the owner of the world's most renowned electric company. Thalia, her brother, and cousin lived in the mansion alone, while her father was flying around the world. Annabeth smiled at Thalia and made her way to the large kitchen. The island was covered with an assortment of chips and candy and pizza.

She grabbed a plate and filled it up with junk food, before heading over to the game room. A decent group of people had already gathered and were arguing over what game they should play.

"Monopoly is _stupid_! Let's play Game of Life!" Katie Gardener said, pushing one of the Stoll brothers- Travis, Annabeth thought- over when he booed. Annabeth didn't know either of them very well, nor the other Stoll brother- Connor, but she could tell that Travis and Katie liked each other, and it was obvious that Connor knew too.

"Ew, no," A Native American girl with small braids in her hair. she was snuggled up to Jason, Thalia's slightly *younger brother, "What about truth or dare?"

 **(*If you're confused about the ages, Thalia is a senior, Jason is a Junior with the rest of the seven and anybody else from CHB/CJ. Nico is a freshman. Hazel is also a freshman, but she goes to a different school with Frank.)**

"Dibs on being first!" Leo shouted, jumping up from his spot on his couch. The other teenagers got into a circle, shifting and moving with their heaping plates of food. Annabeth stood awkwardly in the entryway. The girl with the braids looked over and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Annabeth! I'm Piper, Thals has told me so much about you!" Piper extended her hand and Annabeth shook it, "I'm Jason's girlfriend."

"Hi, Piper. I haven't seen you around school." Annabeth commented.

"Oh, I go to Wilderness School that cinnamon roll Hazel and her boyfriend Frank," Piper said, pointing to a sweet-looking African-American girl wearing a polka dot dress. She smiled at Annabeth. The boy beside her had a face that kind of looked like a baby's, but he seemed nice enough.

"Well, I'm Annabeth, I go to Goode high with pretty much everyone else," Annabeth introduced herself with a quick glance around the room. It seemed to just be the Stolls, Katie, Grover, Jason, Thalia who slipped in, and the people she just met- No Percy.

"What did you guys decide on?" Thalia asked, popping an MnM into her mouth.

"Truth or Dare."

"Oh, risky," Thalia paused, "I like it." The doorbell rang and Annabeth felt her mind race, her heart jumping to her throat. Maybe Percy actually came. Thalia let out a long sigh, "I'll be right back, don't start the game without me."

"Okay." A few moments of incredibly awkward silence passed, quiet except for the chomping of everyone eating their food.

"Hey, Thalia. Annabeth invited me?" Annabeth heard the voice from the entrance, and she smiled. He had actually come. There were a few muttered sentences before Thalia entered the room, showing Percy in.

Percy entered the room, slowly and unsurely. Annabeth waved him over, but let out a gasp. He was sporting a huge bruise on his face.

"Woah, dude, what happened?" Leo blurted out, his eyes looking over the purple and blue bruise.

"I -uh- ran into a pole. And sorry I'm late, I had to give my mom a ride to work." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth looked into his eyes, searching for an answer as to a real reason why had a large bruise and was late.

"You only have one car?" Hazel asked, looking surprised. Percy looked down, embarrassed.

"Hers broke down last week," Percy muttered. Annabeth may not be as socially inept as she would've liked, but she could tell when someone was lying, which Percy was obviously doing. And she would've pointed it out, but she also knew when to shut her mouth.

"Well, you're just in time!" Leo said, clapping Percy on the back. Percy grimaced, but turned it into a smile, "We're just about to play some games. But first, you should meet everyone." There was a quick round of introductions before everyone got into a less than organized circle.

"I'll go first," Thalia volunteered. Annabeth stayed quiet, she wasn't about to show her true feelings until she knew everybody in the room better. She wasn't about to trust strangers. Thalia looked around, narrowing her eyes as she glanced at everyone's faces, "Hmm, Annabeth, Truth or dare?"

The mentioned girl cursed inwardly, sighing, "Truth,"

"Who do you like?" Thalia asked, wiggling her eyebrows with a grin.

"Nobody," Annabeth said with ease, though she couldn't ignore how her own eyes betrayed her and flickered over to the green-eyed boy who was truly a mystery. Thalia followed her gaze for a second, but Annabeth looked her way before she could trace her look. Thalia hmphed, but then shrugged, "Whatever, your turn to ask."

"Okay, I choose Hazel," Annabeth said, smiling at the younger girl. Hazel smiled back, before choosing truth. Annabeth thought for a second, before asking her, "What is the stupidest thing that you've ever done,"

"Oh, gee, that's hard," Hazel said, thinking, "Once, when I was in second grade, I stole a chocolate bar from a convenience store."

"That's _it?_ " Thalia asked incredulously. Hazel nodded, evidently embarrassed, "Looks like we got a goody two shoes here,"

"Sorry...Anyways my turn," Hazel continued, "Truth or dare, Percy!"

Percy, startled, looked around wildly, before answering decisively, "Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss, " Hazel looked around before her eyes settled on me and she smirked slightly, "Annabeth." The room responded with a bunch of whoops and yells, and Percy spluttered for a second.

"It's fine, Percy! You don't have to," She said, quickly, kind of scared. The others started yelling louder, with yells of ' _do it, Percy'._ He shook his head, and settled back onto his seat, ignoring the boos.

"Well, since you didn't do it, Hazel gets to pick again," Thalia said. The game continued for a few more rounds, until Piper let out a large sigh, "Let's play a different game, I'm bored!"

"Yes, I agree!" Annabeth said almost a little too quickly, Percy's dare still ringing in her ears.

"What about Spin the bottle," Connor suggested, a gleam in his eye. Annabeth groaned, _oh gods._

 **-Fin-**

 **Next chapter has Spin the Bottle! ;D**

 **Make sure to review, and I'll make sure to get chapters out sooner.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	5. Four Weeks, One day (3)

**So, basically everything's flooded where I live, and my sister and I were literally dancing in the rain.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury:** Thanks again! Also, sorry this chapter took so long to get out

 **Psyche Castle:** Thank you! And here's the next chapter

 **Annachase922:** Thank you :D, It means a lot

 **PoppyOhare:** Here you go!

 **Jessica'BlueBell'Potter-JBPX:** Thanks! And I'm glad that worked out well, I was kind of worried how it'd turn out!

"Okay! 3...2...1...Go!" Piper gleefully yelled as Connor Stoll flicked the water bottle. It spun around the room a couple of times, before slowing down, it's lid pointing towards Thalia. Percy leaned back, looking at Thalia's glare. Connor gulped and took a hesitant step towards to her. Percy saw as Thalia's face turned into a small grin.

Connor leaned forward and pecked Thalia on the lips. Everybody erupted into applause. Connor lingered for a few more minutes, before Thalia shoved him off, "Get off, ya perv,"

"Geez, Thalia. And here I thought you enjoyed that kiss," Annabeth laughed, before smiling. Her eyes flickered over to Percy, which didn't go unnoticed. Percy grinned at her before he felt his gut twist in worry. He couldn't afford to get emotionally attached to people, not with his life. If Gabe found out that Percy had anybody he was close to, they could be in danger.

Percy looked away, although he could still feel her eyes looking him over, trying to figure out his story.

"Thalia, it's your turn," Annabeth said, obviously giving up on Percy. The catastrophic noise level rose, as Thalia hit the bottle quickly, letting it spin around before it landed on Travis Stoll.

"Lucky me, I get to kiss both of the stolls," Thalia muttered, rolling her eyes. Travis and Thalia kissed, quickly, before Thalia groaned, "Ewww,"

"You're lucky to get a piece of this," Travis said, indicating his (non-existent) muscles. He flexed for a few seconds, but then took his turn. Percy watched as Travis's face fell as the water bottle skipped past Katie Gardener, a girl in Percy's Science class, once, twice, three times. It slowed before the nozzle pointed at Katie.

Percy couldn't help but grin as Travis's face lit up, and Katie blushed. They exchanged a kiss, that lasted long enough for the others in the room to let out giant whoops and cheers. Percy let himself join in on the excitement, grinning and cheering.

Travis pulled away from Katie, and they gasped for air. Katie's face was flushed a bright red, but she managed to say, "Don't you think you should have at least taken me on a date first?"

"Sorry,"

"It's fine. You can make it up to me on Friday, pick me up at 7:00," Katie grinned. Piper let out a whoop. A few more rounds passed before the bottle, spun by Jason, landed on Percy.

"OOoooooo, Percy's trying to steal your man, Beauty Queen," Leo joked. Percy flushed a bright red, he had been hoping he wouldn't have to kiss anyone during the game. Unfortunately, kissing is bound to happen when playing Spin the Bottle.

Jason and Percy kissed, only for a second, and then separated. Percy made a faux gagging noise, and the room laughed. Percy took his turn, hitting the bottle and watching as it spun around. He prayed that it wouldn't land on the gray-eyed girl that Percy had talked to so many times since they first met.

Percy's bad luck didn't seem to change. The bottle didn't even make a full spin before it landed on Annabeth. Percy cursed underneath his breath but plastered a grin on his face, "Bring it in, Wise Girl."

"Wise girl?" Annabeth asked. Percy felt another curse almost slip out of his mouth, just as the nickname had slipped out.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I don't know why..." Percy trailed off, running his hand through his black hair.

"It's fine! Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, adding two unique words to the end.

"Wow, you guys are lovebirds and you haven't even kissed," Leo made another joke before Piper slapped him over the head.

"We aren't...It's not like that..." Annabeth flushed, stuttering. Percy blushed a crimson red and nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-" Leo said. Percy picked up the water bottle and threw it at Leo. He yelped and ducked, and the water bottle landed on the couch, Leo leaned over to Jason and said loudly, "Geez, Percy's got a good throw, but he needs to learn to aim."

"Stop it, Leo," Thalia reprimanded, as Hazel quickly retrieved the bottle, "Percy, you can spin again if you want." Everyone in the room looked expectantly at Percy as if expecting him to re-spin the bottle.

"I'm fine with it if Annabeth is," Percy said, shrugging. He hoped she would say that she wouldn't kiss him for anything in the world. He definitely didn't want to form any kind of personal connection. Perhaps, they wouldn't from just a small kiss. But stranger things had happened, and it wasn't like Percy could deny that whenever he saw Annabeth, his heart jumped to his throat, thumping a million beats per minute.

"I'm fine with it," Annabeth laughed, what seemed like a slightly nervous laugh, and said, "It _is_ just a game." Percy's heartbeat seemed to quicken, threatening to explode in his chest.

Percy leaned in and could feel Annabeth's hot breath as he paused for a second, hearing everybody's whoops and laughs and cheers. Percy and Annabeth collided, kissing passionately. For a brief few seconds, nothing else was noticeable, except the melding of the two.

After a few seconds, Percy felt everyone's eyes surveying them. He pulled away, his face now the shade of Thalia's blood red pointed nails.

"I-uh, I-i gotta go home. My mom's probably expecting me, ya know, it's late." Percy stuttered, flipping open his phone, and checking the time- 11:37, he actually should get home soon. Gabe usually got home around 12, and Percy didn't want to know what would happen if he wasn't there and Gabe was drunk.

"Okay, see you, Percy," Thalia said, and a murmur followed, nods of yes, and goodbyes being muttered. Percy snuck a look at Annabeth who was blankly looking at him, gaping, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hey, wait! I might as well announce this now," Piper said, pulling out envelopes from her purse, "There's a party at my friend Rachel's house, and I think you guys should come! It's gonna be super fun!"

Percy took an envelope, and said, "Thanks." Then he took another glance at Annabeth, and left. He waited until he was several blocks away to pull over, and rest his head on the steering wheel, letting out a string of curses.

 **I was going to make you guys wait for the kiss until next chapter, or not have a kiss at all, butI decided I might as well add it in. SO, you're welcome :D**


	6. Three Weeks, Three Days

**Hey guys, I'm back! If you want an explanation for why I disappeared off the face of the Earth, check out the a/n at the bottom!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Poppy O'Hare:** Here you go!

 **Death Fury:** Thank you! (again)

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks!

 **Jessica 'BlueBell' Potter:** So I've added more dialogue into this chapter ;D . Also, sorry, but the chapters will probably stay the same (this chapter is shorter than usual simply because of writer's block). The reason they'll stay around 1000-1100 words is that with my schedule, it's hard for me to write a lot. But it's much easier to get chapters published when I write shorter ones, and focus on the quality.

 **Childofdeath2:** Sorry that an update is so late!

Annabeth was sick- had been for the last two days. And it wasn't coughing, sniffling kind of sick, it was vomiting, feverish, bent-over-the-toilet-bowl kind of sick. Or at least, that was what her stepmom thought. The truth was that the only symptom Annabeth had was that she was mortified. It wasn't like the kiss meant anything. But for Annabeth, that was the problem.

When Percy kissed Annabeth, her heart raced; she wanted more than anything at that moment to kiss him back, passionately. But she couldn't- not in a game like that. A game designed to tantalize, to dangle metaphorical grapes just above Annabeth's reach. And even if Annabeth pursued those grapes? Who would be the one to say that Percy would reciprocate the same feelings? The way he had rushed out right after the kiss, the way he pulled away. Perhaps, it was one-sided. But Annabeth hoped- no, knew that there was something there, on both sides.

Annabeth's phone buzzed, and she flipped onto her side, kicking off her blankets and reading her texts.

 _Thals: U there?_

 _Annie? I'm Boooooorreeedd. Answer ur phone._

 _Ms. Simmons is droning on + on about equations and crap._

 _U know, if my phone gets confiscated, cuz I'm texting u, and u dont text back, I'm gonna be pissed._

Annabeth texted back, quickly, _"Hey, Thals. What's up?"_

 _Thals: Ah, it's alive!_

 _Annabeth: Shut up, I was sleeping._ Technically, Annabeth thought, it wasn't a lie. She had slept earlier that day for an hour. But she didn't feel like explaining that she was contemplating her life's decisions and trying to dissect her relationship with the green-eyed boy who had plagued her thoughts.

 _Thals: Uh huh, sure. Anyways, we changed seats._

 _Annabeth: Again? Didn't we change seats, like, three weeks ago?_

 _Thals: Yup. I sit by Nico...Ms Simmons apparently didn't learn from last time :D_

 _Annabeth: HA, good luck staying out of trouble_

 _Thalia: If i get suspended, I'm sleeping in all day every day._ Annabeth read the text, before sighing. Thalia, to say the very least, was problematic. Another trip to the Principal's office and she would be suspended. For the second time in three years. Annabeth could never understand Thalia's urge to get in trouble. Whereas Thalia's grades had never been over a 'C', Annabeth's had stayed over 'B-" her entire life. Annabeth hadn't ever even gotten so much as a bench slip, but Thalia tended to cause trouble.

 _Annabeth: Well, at least you have a plan. Did you catch who I sit next to?_

 _Thals: yes :D_

 _Annabeth: Thalia, who is it?_

 _. . ._

 _Annabeth: Thalia, who do I sit next to?_

 _Annabeth: Thalia?_

Annabeth groaned, turned off her phone, and sat up, her feet hanging over the edge of her bed. As she did, her stepmom knocked on her door.

"Come in," Annabeth said with a slightly annoyed tone. Her step mom opened the door and leaned against the frame. She tossed the thermometer to Annabeth, "Here, Annabeth. You need to take your temperature."

"Okay, Sue," Annabeth said, sticking the thermometer in her mouth and waited for a few seconds before it beeped insistently. She pulled it out of her mouth, and checked it, "98.5."

"Hmm," Sue stared at her suspiciously, "That's perfectly normal. It's too late for you to go to school today, but tomorrow, you're going back."

Annabeth couldn't help but groan. Sue's glare softened slightly, and in a soft voice, she said, "You know, if you need to talk about anything, I'm right here, Annabeth."

Annabeth let out a scoff, and Sue's expression changed again, becoming harder, "Annabeth, I know I'm not your real mother, but you need to stop acting like I'm the devil. I'm still your parental guardian. It's my job to take care of you."

" _I_ can take care of myself, thank you very much," Annabeth scowled, "And if you're just taking care of me, because it's 'your job', maybe you shouldn't have quit your day job." Annabeth turned over, not wanting to continue the argument. She felt Sue staring at her back for a few more seconds, before leaving, with a sigh.

 **Okay, so I've had severe writer's block for the last few months, and this chapter is much shorter than usual, but know that I'm trying to write more. I'm sorry for being so inactive but just read ahead for an explanation.**

 **So my laptop screen backlight burned out, and it took a while to replace it. After, my headphones broke. Usually not a big deal, but I can't write without something playing in the background. After I ordered a new pair of headphones (and I have been trying to write the last while), and the new pair broke, I ordered a new pair which came and worked and still work.**

 **Even with new headphones, I've not been able to write. I'm preparing to go on a school trip, I've had lots of homework recently, and on top of that, I'm performing Into The Woods for school and have been practicing as the show is on Thursday. This all brings me to my schedule for the next few months.**

 **As much as I would like to get back to updating fairly quickly, I'm going to be _very_ busy the next two months. As soon as I get home from the school trip, I'm traveling to Utah. When I get back, I'll be going nonstop packing up everything I own, selling stuff I don't need, and moving to Utah. I also have finals coming up. **

**Good news, though. After I move/unpack, I'm going to have my own room. I'll be able to concentrate on writing a lot easier.**

 **Thank you, everyone! Thanks for being so patient! Thanks for being so amazing! I'll do better with updating, I promise!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	7. Three Weeks

"Percy, what happened? You look exhausted." Percy looked up slightly. His best friend, Grover, was hovering above him, worriedly.

"Huh? What time is it?" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes, and groaning as he touched a bruise that he shouldn't have. Grover's gaze followed the trail of bruises on his best friend's face.

"Woah, dude, what happened to your face?" Grover asked, sitting next to Percy, and lifting up his face so that he could see the full extent of the damage. Percy shied away. with a wince, and shut his eyes.

"I- uh- fell..." Percy muttered, "...On concrete..."

"Geez, I thought I was clumsy. Haven't you fallen or tripped like twenty times already this month?" Grover laughed. Percy cracked a smile, to hide the fact his facade was cracked.

"Somewhere around there, I suppose," Percy nervously laughed, before the morning bell rang. He pushed himself up and grabbed his backpack. He smiled at Grover, before walking to his first period, pushing past the sea of students headed in the opposite direction.

 **History Class (7:50 am)**

Percy slid into his chair and began pulling out his books. The teacher, Mr. Brunner, wheeled himself in and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, class. I trust you all had a good weekend?" Mr. Brunner asked as he turned on his computer and began typing something. There was a murmured response as exhausted students failed to adjust to the morning.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and all Percy saw was a blur of blonde hair, before an uptight voice started rushing through a sentence.

"Um, hi, Mr. Brunner, I was told that I was going to switch History classes and well, I'm supposed to be in this class now, and-"

"Okay, have a seat, Miss. Chase," Mr. Brunner said, as Percy froze. _Chase?_ _Oh, gods no._

Percy knew he had rotten luck, but he didn't realize it was this bad. Just a few days after the amorous kiss they had shared, and Annabeth freakin' Chase was switched to Percy's history class.

Annabeth precariously looked down the rows for an empty seat. Percy felt his face heat up as she caught his eyes. He looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Miss Chase, you can take a seat over there by Percy Jackson," Mr. Brunner paused as the two students stared at each other, arguments on the tips of their tongues. Percy was ready to open his mouth and complaining, but Mr. Brunner straightened his tweed jacket and had already moved on, "Speaking of partners, you will be working on a Family History Project with your desk partner for the next three weeks, so go ahead and get acquainted with them."

The classroom erupted into chatter, some people groaning as they looked over at their partner. Percy and Annabeth stared at each other. Percy fiddled with his pen as the tension between them grew to become almost unbearable.

"Soooo," Percy started, trying to form a sentence, "I don't think we need to introduce ourselves formally, considering we...you know...kissed."

Annabeth flipped her curls over her shoulder and tried to disguise the blush slowly creeping up her face, "During a game. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, am I that bad of a kisser," Percy smirked, watching as Annabeth flustered for several minutes.

"Well, I don't have a comparison-"

"-so, I'm a great kisser?" Percy asked, cutting in. Annabeth glared at him, jokingly.

"-so, yeah, you're a terrible kisser." Annabeth finished with a grin.

"Heeey," Percy complained, "that's not fair. I've never even kissed anyone before."

"Really?" Annabeth asked in surprise, nearly dropping her pencil, "Nobody?"

Percy flushed and looked down, stammering, "U-uh, no. Not R-really."

Annabeth flailed her hands around, "Don't worry. You were my first kiss too."

Percy, with surprise registering on his face, asked, "Really? That doesn't make any sense. A girl like you-"

"Attention, please," Mr. Brunner cut off Percy's sentence, and left the pair to turn to the front, faces red as tomatoes. Mr. Brunner repeated himself, ringing a bell until most everybody in the class was turned toward the front. Then, he wheeled himself to the front. He cleared his throat and began talking, "You will have plenty of time to get to know your partner. For the next few weeks, you will be learning about your partner. You'll need to find stories that date back to at least the 1800s."

Murmurs of shock burst out among the students, and Percy also let out a groan (though, part of it was from the pain of his numerous bruises and cuts). Mr. Brunner waved his hands to signal silence, and nodded to Jason, "Mr. Grace, if you'd pass out these packets," He said, before turning to the rest of the class, "The guidelines are in the pamphlet. Everybody has two weeks to gather information and one week to assemble it into a creative project of your choosing."

"If we have to do a lot of writing, I'm screwed," Percy muttered under his breath. Annabeth, as if she heard him, gave him a strange look. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat again, and said, "You can have the remainder of class to start discussing. Don't mess around and yes, that includes you, Mr. Valdez."

Percy stifled a laugh as Leo slowly sat down, and put down the paper he was about to launch into the air.

"So, when can I come over?" Annabeth asked boldly. Percy froze.

"Come over?" Percy stammered his stomach dropping. Annabeth looked over, her eyebrows creased.

"Yeah, I want to get started as soon as possible. When are you free?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy twirled his pen in between his fingers, before stopping and clutching it tightly in his fist. He thought about when Gabe would be out, at a poker game, and when he would even have time to clean up the glass bottles and cigarettes.

"Hello...? Percy? You there?" Annabeth waved her hand in front of Percy's face fro a few seconds. He flared backward, his binder falling to the floor. As half the class turned to them, Percy's cheeks turned red as he ducked and picked up his binder.

"Y-yeah, sorry," Percy said, "How about tomorrow? 5:00?"

"Okayyy," Annabeth said, pulling out a scrap of paper and a pencil, "What's your address?"

"Hang on," Percy said, "My neighborhood's kind of sketchy. Should I just pick you up?"

Annabeth nodded, "That's fine."

"Okay,"

"Okay."

 **^See that reference right there ;D**

 _ **OKay, I'm exhausted so im gonna go to bed! I'll answer reviews next time**_ _**-PineappleKiwiMango**_


	8. Two Weeks, Six Days (1)

**So, this is a little late, but it's over 2500 words, so you can't kill me ;D**

 **A few things: I'm moving in three-ish weeks, but I'll have plenty of time to update between now and then. Also, I'll have Wifi pretty much as soon as I move into my new house, so it's all good.**

 **Secondly, I have over 4000 views, but only about 30 reviews. As a person who pours their heart and soul into each chapter, I'm a lot more motivated to write, when I know that people will appreciate my writing, because it is such an important part of my life. Please, take twenty seconds of your day to write something below- whether it's constructive criticism, or a nice remark, or just a few words, please leave a review.**

 **Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and I got a job! It won't affect my posting schedule (mostly, because I never follow mine anyway), but I'm just so excited, because it's my first *real job. (I'm too young to be on the payroll, but it still pays 10 bucks an hour. Besides, I also do babysitting.)**

 **This chapter is the best I've written in a while, it's over 2500 actual words (so not including the a/n), It's full of adventure and angst, and just so you know, this story is going to heat up from here.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Poppy O' Hare: Thanks!**

 **Death Fury: For me, I usually write to musicals- mostly Hamilton, but it honestly varies. And thank you.**

 **Lova: (Same) thank you!**

 **Mathilda208: Thank you! So far, it's been super crazy, and I've packed basically everything non-essential, so the last few weeks of school and projects will be insane. But there's also only a couple weeks of school, so I'm cool with it.**

 **GreekLover20 (both reviews): Yup! I'm pretty sure that's how you do it ;D**

 **Death Fury (second review): Once again, thank you! And of course, thanks for all of your support!**

 **LittleWildOne: So first off, Solangelo. It definitely won't be a big part of this story, but I was planning on at least hinting about it. I can't wait to show everybody where this story will go :D.**

 **: I wouldn't want you to die, so here's another chapter- hot off the grill.**

 **Karen Hardy: I will be developing her personality throughout the story, so don't worry she won't be nosy forever!**

 **'Mcshizzle: I think you meant update? Anyways, don't worry, Leo'll show up more.**

 **(My computer keeps glitching, so if you only see part of your name, sorry, it's glitching.)**

* * *

 **All right, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Annabeth! Your friend is here!" Sue yelled from the kitchen. Annabeth groaned and rolled off the couch, stomping toward the front door, where she opened it. There, she saw Percy Jackson staring wistfully at the middle-class home, its mediocre walls and barely decent windows. He jumped as Annabeth swung the door open.

"Percy!" She grinned, "Come on in while I get my shoes. I'll just be a second." Annabeth beckoned Percy in and he awkwardly sat on an ottoman. Annabeth flashed a smile to him and ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly grabbed her tennis shoes and slipped her feet into them.

She was almost out the front door with Percy trailing behind her, but her stepmom, wiping her hands off on a hand towel. Annabeth paused as Sue started talking with a forced smile, "Annabeth, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, but pointed to Percy, "Percy, this is Sue. Sue, Percy."

"Hello, Percy," Sue smiled warmly at the green-eyed boy and extended her hand. Percy looked shocked, but he shook Annabeth's stepmom's hand anyways, "So where will you two be headed?"

"We'll be at Percy's house, Sue," Annabeth said. She looked at Sue with a glare, "For a school project." Her stepmom looked like she was about to say something, but Annabeth didn't wait. She marched out of the house, not caring if Percy was following her. Though why he wouldn't be was a mystery. She marched down the sidewalk and to the corner before she stopped.

She looked around and saw Percy just barely behind her. She awkwardly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and they stood awkwardly for a few seconds. Annabeth shifted and then said, "Sorry about that. Sue can be kind of intrusive."

"It's fine," Percy muttered. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and they walked along in awkward unison.

Annabeth broke the silence first. She took steady steps, as she asked, "So, what are your parents like?"

Annabeth expected Percy to shut down, not tell her anything, and avoid the conversation completely, so she was surprised when a small grin graced his soft lips. He talked- quietly, at first, before he began to gain confidence.

"My mom's the greatest. And with her childhood, you'd never guess it. She gives the best hugs and is so kind and amazing. And her meals- she does most of the cooking, but I try to pitch in every now and then," Percy rambled, "Someday, I'll have to bring you some of her famous chocolate cookies- I think we may have some in the fridge right now, so we can have some maybe. Oh! They're also blue, but don't worry. It's just an inside joke between Mom and me. And-"

At some point, Annabeth stopped listening- although, she's not quite sure if it was between the mailbox or the neighborhood gate. She just takes in the surroundings, Percy's deep voice lulling her into a serene mood. She focuses in on Percy. On his black hair that was swept to the side in an attempt to calm it. On his sea green eyes that pierce the world with their vibrant color. On his bruised face that remains a mystery to Annabeth.

Annabeth noticed that Percy had gone quiet and met his eyes. She felt her heart flutter at the intensity of the moment. Percy looked away focusing on the street and shoddy buildings. Suddenly he stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"Percy?"

"Shut up," Percy said, and Annabeth's face turned red with both anger and embarrassment.

"What?" She said hotly. But Percy shushed her again. Finally, Annabeth listened. At first, she didn't hear anything except for the distant blaring sirens. She stayed quiet for a few more seconds, before hearing something crash and people screaming at each other.

Percy cursed and -pulling Annabeth with behind him- ducked behind an apartment unit wall that was decorated with graffiti. For a few minutes, they stayed there, breathing as quietly they could.

"Ugliano! You better have my money, or you're going to lose more than those poker games." A gruff voice shouted. Annabeth felt Percy tense, his hand squeezing Annabeth's.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" A man said in a pathetic whine. There was a ruffle, "Look, James. I got 50 bucks that I got from the brat and 70 bucks I stole from his mother, and I'll have another 100 by the end of the week, but I'm gonna need another month"

"I'll give you two weeks," The first man said, before continuing, "and if I don't have the money-" The man paused before a gunshot rang out. Annabeth screamed, jumping back, and Percy flinched, letting go of Annabeth. The apartment courtyard became deadly silent and Percy froze.

He motioned for Annabeth to follow him, and they ran down the alleyway, Annabeth numbly followed him. She wanted to run away. Why was she trusting the man that seemed mostly unaffected by murder? But she knew it was the only way to get out of the situation. Going back would probably result in her demise.

Percy led her to a different apartment building. He reached into his pocket, and Annabeth's heart jumped to her throat, thinking that he was reaching for a gun before he pulled out keys.

Percy looked pale and he dropped the keys once as he fumbled with them, Finally, he inserted one into the lock and turned it, pushing open the door. Annabeth looked over to the alleyway where shouting was getting louder and then at the shabby apartment with the cracking door. She had no choice but to follow Percy.

As soon as Annabeth was inside, Percy slammed the door shut, sliding several locks into place, before turning to her, "Annabeth, there's a room down the hall to the left. I need you to go in, and barricade the door with everything you can find." Percy dug through the kitchen drawers and opened one which held a safe. He began twisting the knob, but continued talking, "There's a fire escape and it's not the most stable, but if you hear anything, you need to get out."

Percy twisted the safe knob and pulled the safe open. Annabeth took a step back, looking at the contents. It was a small safe with a slim envelope stuffed with cash and besides it was a gun with a case of bullets. Percy pulled out the gun and checked the barrel for bullets, and satisfied, held it carefully. Then, ignoring Annabeth, he grabbed his phone and clicked on a name. He let it ring until the call ended, the person on the other line not answering. He cursed and rang it again.

"C'mon..." He muttered just barely loud enough for Annabeth to hear him,"..pick up, mom...pick up." It went to voicemail for the second time, and Percy quickly left a quick message, under his breath. Annabeth inched closer to try to listen.

"Mom, when you get this, I need you to come home. I was with a friend and heard shouting. We're inside now, but I don't think it's safe. A-and Gabe- I don't know. There was a gunshot, a-and I don't know if Gabe's still alive. Just get home as soon as you get this...please." Percy said, before hanging up and placing the phone down. Then, Percy seemed to realize Annabeth was still staring at him, blankly.

"Annabeth, listen to me," Percy said, his voice hoarse with fear. Annabeth looked at him, her mind and heart both racing, "If you hear anything- _anything._ Any yelling, or fighting, or...a-a gun, go and don't look back. Once you're safe, call the police and tell them to come here. Do you understand?"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" Annabeth whispered loudly. Percy sighed and was about to answer when there was a loud pounding on the neighbor's door. Percy looked through the peephole and gasped.

"Fine, but you have to hide. If they find us, they'll kill us. And be completely silent." Percy said, not moving from his position by the door. Annabeth took his advice and ducked behind the half wall between the dining room and kitchen.

Through the door, there were muffled voices. But they moved on in a matter of minutes. Percy stayed quiet, and Annabeth followed his lead, her shuddering breath the only noise she could hear in the still apartment.

It may have been ten minutes but to Annabeth, it may as well have been ten hours. Percy slowly got up and put the gun back into it's safe- shutting it and sinking to a sitting position before he broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" were the first words out of his mouth. Annabeth quietly got up, and sat on the tiled floor, staring at Percy.

"No," She said, telling the truth. Percy didn't meet her eyes, but she continued anyway, "What was that- Who were they? Why do you own a gun?"

"I don't know who he was talking to or why, but the man who was shot," Percy winced at the last word, "was my stepfather- Gabriel Ugliano. And when you live downtown, you need to own a gun."

"H-have you ever shot anyone?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked away and swallowed. For a second, Annabeth didn't think he'd answer.

"Once. Mom was working late, and Gabe was passed out hard. Some guys broke in with guns. I didn't want to, but I had to. I shot the leader in the knee and let them get away," Percy said, clenching his fist.

"Oh," Annabeth said, not sure what to say, "I'm sorry about your stepdad."

"Oh, don't be," Percy shrugged, "He wasn't exactly the best, but I'm sure you guessed that."

The phone rang and Percy launched himself upward, grabbing and answering it. Percy stood, listening to a frantic voice, before interrupting

"Mom, it's okay. Annabeth and I are okay- a bit shaken up, but fine...yes, but I didn't need to use it...I'll change the lock combination again, just in case...No, I don't know...No, he hasn't come back yet..." Percy said, answering a rally of questions with nearly laughable ease as if he had rehearsed dozens of times. When he did end the call a few minutes later, he looked laid-back, but Annabeth saw his hands tremble as he pressed the buttons on the phone. and sat back down.

"Mom's coming home from work, but there's a lot of traffic, so she's not going to be here for forty minutes at the earliest," Percy said, letting out a breath, "She has the car, so you're going to have to stay here until she gets home. Then I can drive you home."

"Okay, should we start working on the project, then?" Annabeth suggested, for the sole reason to get the recent events out of her mind. She couldn't believe that Percy lived in this crime-ridden neighborhood.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Have you lived here all your life? Who are your grandparents? What traditions do you have?" Annabeth asked, staring into Percy's pale face and shaking hands. She wondered how she looked- probably as scared and frazzled, if not more than him.

Percy thought for a couple of seconds and answered carefully, "I grew up in this apartment, but when I was younger, I lived closer to Montauk."

"Montauk? Really- why'd you move?" Annabeth asked.

Percy was quiet for a few seconds as he thought, "We moved when I was really young, like two. My mom was dating Gabe, and when they were ready to move in together, they decided it would be easier to move further inland."

"Oh. What about your dad?" asked Annabeth, though there was a twinge of worry in her voice as she wondered if she had overstepped the boundaries.

"I-i don't know. My mom told me he was 'lost at sea' before I was born, but never anything else." Annabeth absorbed the information, and her stomach grumbled. Percy jumped at that, then pushed himself to his feet, "Do you want anything to eat? We probably have something."

"Sure," Annabeth answered. Percy walked to the fridge and opened it. He rummaged around and Annabeth peered over his shoulder. The fridge was mostly bare, the top to shelves packed with 12-packs of beer, and assortments of medial foods. Percy picked out a container of grapes and set it on the counter. Annabeth grabbed a bunch and popped one into her mouth. Sour bursts of flavor erupted in her mouth, and she grimaced. Percy- who was eating a couple- looked unaffected by the sour taste.

Annabeth tried another one in case it was just the first one- _nope, definitely sour._ How Percy was virtually fine with the taste was an utter mystery to Annabeth.

"Do you want to go to my room? It's a lot comfier than the kitchen floor." Percy suggested as he put the grape container back into the fridge. Annabeth nodded and followed Percy to his room.

The hallway smelled like alcohol and cigarettes, and Annabeth swore that there were noxious fumes coming from a room down the hall. But Percy's room was different. It had a clean smell, like the new-car smell, with just a hint of the sea breeze. Though where the smell was coming from, Annabeth didn't know. The floor was messy, but not as much as Annabeth had seen. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and a cluttered nightstand pressed against the wall with the fire escape. Percy's bed was small but with the other furniture, the tiny room was cramped.

Annabeth wandered over to the nightstand and thumbed through the pages of a History textbook, her eyes meandering through the books and papers. A photo that was incredibly worn caught her eye, and she picked it up.

It was taken on a beach, and the waves were crashing behind them. The man looked strong and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. In one arm, he was holding different kinds of Kids floaties, and it looked as if several were about to fall out of his grasp. A bag was pressed up against his side with other beach supplies stuffed into it. His other arm was wrapped around a beautiful woman. The woman had brown curly hair and brown eyes, and a face full of freckles. She was staring at the man's face, laughing.

The third person and best part of the photo was the green-eyed toddler reaching for the camera, Finding Nemo floaties around his waving arms. He had curly black hair that framed his tan, freckled face. His eyes were a shade darker and greener than the man's, but in every other way, he was the spitting image of the woman.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked, not meaning to say anything out loud.

"Oh," Percy said, looking over Annabeth's shoulder, "That's my dad, mom, and me. It's the only photo of us all together." Percy leaned down and pulled out a drawer. It was filled with photos. Percy grabbed a stack and looked through them, reminiscing.

He sat down on his bed and Annabeth followed suit. Percy looked through the photos.

"Oh, here's one of my mom and dad a basketball game in college. They started dating in the gymnasium." Percy said. Then, he picked up another one, and looked at it, smiling softly "And this is my first birthday. Dad was working, so he couldn't be there, but from what I hear, it was fun even without him.

"This is me and my mom last year at Montauk. We go there every few years," Percy said, showing Annabeth one. The same woman as in the first photo had more gray hairs, and her eyes were weary, but she held an amazing smile that was pure happiness. She was taking the photo with Percy. Even though he had a huge shiner that swelled his eye shut, He looked more peaceful and relaxed than Annabeth had ever seen him. He was showing off a six-pack, and Annabeth caught herself staring.

As she examined Percy, she realized that his stomach was littered with scars. Annabeth gasped softly, and Percy followed her eyes and then tensed. He muttered, quietly, "Oh."

"Percy," Annabeth said, trailing her finger over the photo, "What happened."

Percy didn't meet her eyes, he just stared at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in awkward motions. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

Annabeth knew he was going to say something. She just didn't know if it would be the truth.

 **Thanks for reading, and before you go, leave a review!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	9. Two Weeks, Six Days (2)

**LoserxLoser: I know. I love Percy and how awkward he always is. (and can't resist puppy dog eyes)**

 **Davechaosity319: read the chapter**

 **PuddlePirAtepro: finally, I'm updating regularly! So, expect updates every week and a half.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks! And thank you for always brightening my day with your constant reviewing!**

 **The G 420: Thanks! Lol, you can't see it, but I'm blushing ;D**

 **divineboss2000: Awwwe, thank you. That means a lot. And well, here's the next update**

* * *

 ** _So I want to clear something up._ Gabe may be dead, but the action is not done. I have the story planned out and I promise all of you that there is no way this story will be dying down and be a more comfort story. Percy (and Annabeth/a few others) are about to get into a whole bunch of trouble, and you guys can really expect that in the next chapter.**

 **oH, and can I get some reviews? Seriously, give me the emotional boost I need to write. K thanks.**

* * *

 **Enough of me, enjoy the chapter!**

Percy didn't know where to start. Annabeth's worried face pierced his thoughts, and he didn't think he could get any words out, much less a coherent sentence. His past, his present had always been private and known only to himself and his deepest, darkest thoughts. But he found that the more words that fell out of his mouth, the easier it was to tell his story.

His story. What was his story? Was it the story of a broken, weary man who carried the world on his shoulders, or the story of a reckless, immature boy who made things infinitely more difficult for himself through his sarcasm. Percy decided that, maybe, he should save the decision for others.

He didn't dare look up until he finished his story- his mouth dry, and his voice hoarse. He didn't know if he could bear to face Annabeth's reaction. He didn't want her pity. He didn't want her to feel bad for him. There was so much that he didn't want to hear. But, after a few minutes, he finally did look up from his shaking hands, and at Annabeth.

He studied her expression carefully, but it was nearly unreadable- a blank slate. Percy waited, for her to say something- anything. To scream at him in disgust. Or laugh in his face. But even after several awkward seconds passed, she still hadn't said anything.

Finally, she looked at him, and in a quiet voice, said, "I had no idea."

Percy didn't meet her eyes and instead took to putting away the photos.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. Surprised, Percy looked at her. She continued, "Nobody deserves that treatment, and I'm glad your pig of a stepdad is dead." Annabeth took a shuddering breath, and looked guiltily at Percy, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Percy said, "I just have one favor to ask."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, her face twisted into a suspicious expression.

"Don't tell anyone," Percy said, before rushing to finish his sentence before Annabeth could protest, "Not Thalia, or Nico, or even Grover. The more people that know makes life more dangerous for me."

"Why?" Annabeth demanded. She jumped up, and with her hands crossed, ranted, "Percy, Gabe is gone. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Annabeth, you don't understand. You tell someone about Gabe, and they're going to tell someone, and then someone is going to tell the police. Gabe wasn't dealing with some amateur, he was in real trouble," Percy paused, his eyes gleaming with anger, and masked fear, "Everyone in this neighborhood knows who I am and who Gabe was. If someone tells the police, they're going to assume that it was either me...or Mom."

"So? Go into Witness Protection or something!" Annabeth said angrily.

"Like I _said,_ Gabe wasn't dealing with amateurs. There's a lot of dangerous people here who have connections. No matter how far we run, we'll be in trouble," Percy argued, his hands flailing.

There was a sound in the distance of a door closing and Percy jumped slightly, his sheets clenched in his fists. He looked down, and trying to calm down, explained, "That'd be Mom."

"Percy, listen-" Annabeth started.

"Maybe you should go," Percy stood, opening his door.

"Percy," Annabeth pleaded, "Don't keep this to yourself."

"Percy? Are you here?" A worried voice yelled. Percy glanced at the hallway.

"It's getting late. We should take you home," Percy said with a voice that left no room for question. He marched down the hallway, replying to his mom, "Yeah. Are you okay?" He asked, tension in his voice.

He didn't even bother to wait for Annabeth. As soon as he entered the living room, and saw his worn out, dead-tired Mom, putting down her purse, he grinned.

"Percy, thank god," Sally said, enveloping Percy in a hug. Percy leaned down and put his arms around her, clutching her tightly. If anything happened to his Mom, Percy didn't know what he would do. Percy didn't let go for a couple of minutes, and then Sally pulled away from their hug, looking Percy over to make sure he was okay. She noticed Annabeth awkwardly leaning against the doorframe, picking at her shirt.

"Annabeth, hi! I'm Sally Jackson," Sally said, pulling Annabeth into the hug, "Are you okay, sweetie? I know what happened today must be scary for you."

Annabeth smiled, and returned the hug, "I'm okay. I'm sorry about Gabe, though."

"Oh, hun, don't worry about it," Sally said, hugging Annabeth tighter, and then with her eye on the clock, said, "It's getting late, so Percy should probably take you home now."

"Okay, thanks," Annabeth said. The short walk to the truck was tense and quiet. Percy looked around, making sure that everything was safe before unlocking the truck. He hit the door and it swung open. He winced at the loud noise and waited until Annabeth was in the car and had closed the door, before getting in himself, shutting the door tightly, and turning on the truck.

It revved to life, and Percy drove along the street. as he drove down the streets, the apartment buildings slowly turned from uniform, shoddy buildings to beautiful two-story houses.

When he got to Annabeth's house, both of them hesitated. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth beat him to it, as she looked down and said, "Look, Percy, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about anything that happened today."

Percy was silent, and Annabeth left without saying another word.

 **((Line Break of Awesomeness))**

Percy saw Annabeth several times the next day, but aside from Mr. Brunner's class, they didn't talk to each other. At lunch, Percy tried to catch her eye, but when she saw him, she ignored him and kept walking, joining Thalia at a noisy table with Rachel Dare, and Reyna, and a few other girls.

Percy stared at her, hoping for some kind of communication between the two of them. He even zoned out thinking about how he could get her attention.

"Percy?" Jason asked, snapping his fingers in front of Percy's face. Percy jumped, his drink sloshing over the edge of the cup and over his shirt. He cursed loudly, ignored the stares, and grabbed a few napkins from his tray to clean it up. Jason apologized, but Percy waved him off.

"Geez, Percy. If you wanted to grab Chase's attention, you should've just talked to her," Leo joked, waving to the table of girls. Percy looked up, and saw Annabeth staring at him. The girls around her were all trying to stifle their laughter, but Annabeth barely even cracked a smile at Percy's misfortune.

"No. I-i wasn't...I didn't-" Percy stuttered. Jason gave Leo a withering look, but Leo was unaffected.

"Leo, stop bugging Percy," Jason admonished.

"The only thing bugging Percy is his crush for Miss-Smarty-Pants over there."

"Shove off," Percy said, pushing Leo against the chest gently. Leo pretended to swoon, and then made kissing noises. Percy smiled, but turned to Jason," Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you want to come to the game tonight? I'm going to be in charge of a couple of things. Plus, you won't be alone. Nico, Leo, and Grover are going," Jason listed off a couple more names, and then grinned, "Annabeth's going too,"

Leo laughed and high-fived Jason, as Percy felt his face turn red with embarrassment. That just caused Leo and Jason to erupt into laughter, and perform a complicated handshake with fist bumps, twists, and turns.

 **((Wow, two line breaks in one chapter, how lucky are you?))**

Percy wasn't planning on going to the game. In fact, only two hours ago, he insisted that he wasn't going to go. But his mother had pushed him to go, telling him that he had nothing to worry about, with Gabe being gone.

Even knowing that his Mom would be fine, Percy felt uneasy taking his seat on the bleachers. The sun beamed down on his back, and bugs buzzed around him. The bleachers were packed, even despite the hot conditions, with people. To say the least, he regretted coming. Percy sighed, and stared down at the football field, The score was 29-0, and Percy knew that his high school was winning, but he didn't understand anything else.

He looked around and saw Jason, running full speed down the field, the football clutched in his arms. He was several yards beyond any other football player, and it seemed like he would make the touchdown without any opposition.

Then, as if the wind suddenly turned against him, Jason tumbled, doing an eloquent somersault, before coming to a stop. The field froze, the football players unsure what to do. Loud erupting laughter echoed from a few seats away on the bleachers, and Percy looked over, glaring.

As the halftime bell rang, He met the eyes of Thalia Grace who was stifling a laugh. Percy caught himself staring, and Thalia rolled her bright blue eyes and nudged Annabeth. Annabeth looked over to him, and Percy quickly looked away, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his face.

He occupied himself with his flip phone and looked at the time. It read 7:43. He should head home soon; he'd never be fully comfortable being away from home for more than a few hours at a time when it wasn't school.

He edged his way out of the bleachers, ignoring the glares he got, and the rude idiot who tried tripping him. He jogged down the steps and met Jason.

"Woah, Perce, you going already?" Jason asked, brushing grass off of his uniform.

"Yeah, I gotta get home for dinner," Percy said, a weak excuse, but Jason seemed to buy it.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you on Monday, I guess." Jason said. Percy nodded, then excused himself.

When he made it to his car, he dug through his pockets for the keys. He fished them out, and fumbled, before accidentally dropping them. He bent down to pick them up and felt someone watching him. Looking around, he saw a white Subaru parked just outside the school grounds, idling. As Percy stared at it, it roared to life, and sped away, screeching.

Gabe was gone. But Percy had never felt more worried or stressed in his life.

 **Review. K thx bye**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	10. Two Weeks, One Day

**Okay, so this story will be taking an interesting turn of events, which all of you will see during this chapter. ;)**

 **I've also decided that instead of answering all new reviews, I'll be letting them build up, and then select reviews so my responses aren't incredibly redundant.**

 **So chapter 12 will be the next one to have review responses unless I think that one of the reviews needs to be addressed.**

 **OH! Also, I changed the chapter titles to make sense for the story**

 **On to the chapter:**

Percy could not shake the feeling that somebody was watching him. Ever since the football game, he was anxious, scared to turn the corner, to open his curtains. He had a fleeting thought that maybe perhaps, somebody knew that he had witnessed Gabe's murder. And he knew he should call Annabeth just to let her know. But, in the end, he brushed off the stupid thought.

There was no way anybody could know. He had been so careful to make sure that nobody knew. He had only told his mom and he told his mom everything. And nobody had ever seen Annabeth in his neighborhood. If the murderer knew about the witnesses, Percy was positive that he would only know about Percy. Percy was the only one in danger.

 _No._ Percy shook his head. Nobody was in danger, including him. He was safe for the first time in his entire life. He could live a normal life. He would be fine. A laugh erupted from his chest, and he didn't know why. _Was this freedom?_

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth wasn't sure what changed. Monday brought a new atmosphere to school. Everyone was in a giddy mood, but it may have been because of the approaching holidays. Midterms were finished, and tests were being handed back. Annabeth had, of course, gotten all 'A's. Yet, for one reason or another, she wasn't satisfied.

She had passed by Percy a couple of times in the hallway, expecting him to be happy now that he didn't have anything to worry about. But he still held the same exhausted look in his eyes that made Annabeth's heartache. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, so Annabeth tried not to bother him.

After a week back at school, Annabeth couldn't help but approach him. She cornered him during passing period, surprising him as he slammed his locker door shut. Once he saw her, his eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth, what do you want?" He asked, looking around suspiciously.

"I...uh..." Annabeth didn't know what to say. Finally, she settled on a simple, "Are you okay?"

Something shifted in Percy's stance, and it was almost visible that he was letting his guard down. He looked down at his feet for a few seconds, before answering her, "I don't know."

Annabeth was silent, hoping that he would continue. And he did.

"I have this feeling that it's not over."

"Percy. Gabe is gone. It _is_ over," Annabeth said quietly, resting her hand on Percy's shoulder. He shrugged it off and glanced away. The bell rang, and Annabeth sighed. She hefted her backpack further onto her shoulder, and said, "If you need to talk, I'm here."

She began walking to her PE class, but as a last thought, turned back, "I'll see you at Piper's party."

 **Percy**

In his entire life, whenever Percy thought he could have a normal life, something always changed. So, he was expecting his world to come crashing down around him from the moment he thought he might be fine, free even.

As the days passed, he realized how stupid it was to worry about something that had no chance of happening. and by the time Annabeth ambushed him at his locker, he was ready to put his entire life up til that point behind him, and start living.

Piper's party. He hadn't even thought about it since the first time he heard about it. In the chaos of the last few weeks, he hadn't even remembered it. Now that things seemed to be settling down, he had a chance to think about it.

 _Did he even know where the party was? Or when?_ Percy dug through his locker, trying to find the scrap of paper that was buried under all his books and supplies. For a second, he couldn't find it. But a bright neon sticky note caught his eye, under a mess of scrawled notes and books. In neat letters, it read _1973 SoHo Mansion, Manhattan, New York; 7pm; be there or be square._

Percy grinned and slipped the paper into his jean pocket, before rushing to his next class. His normal life started now.

 **Annabeth**

 **((Line Break of awesomeness))**

Annabeth looked through her closet, browsing for a nice outfit. Normally, she wasn't one to care about her looks, but she had never been invited to a real high school party before. From what she heard- which wasn't much, considering any details were from Thalia, who heard it from Jason, who heard it from Piper, who hadn't given away many details in the first place- it was going to be at Piper's mansion, and she had invited nearly half of her own school and Goode High School.

So, yes, Annabeth didn't normally get dressed up. But she also didn't usually go to parties in general, much less huge rich people high school parties. Though if Annabeth put any thought into it, she realized that she was more well off than most of her peers.

Her phone buzzed, and Annabeth thought about ignoring it. But as it buzzed more and more, her phone blowing up with notifications, she picked it up in curiosity. she frowned as she realized that someone (probably Thalia) had put her in a group chat. She scrolled through the names of others in the chat and for once, she knew who everyone was. It was mostly just people from the game night; Piper, Hazel, herself, and Thalia; and some names who she recognized, and had met before; Reyna, Juniper, and Rachel.

The texts were begging everyone for outfit ideas for the party and Annabeth found herself silently scrolling through he conversation as she caught up in order to get her own ideas. She was more than pleased to have some structure for knowing what the party would be like.

She then quickly picked out a red dress with a low back, and black wedges. she cursed as Thalia honked from the front yard, grabbed her purse, and was out the door without a backwards glance.

 **Percy**

Percy thought it might be a little bit harder to convince his mom to let him go to Piper's party, but she encouraged him to go more than anything. She seemed too distracted to really hear his words. Looking through the mail with strained eyes, and pursed lips. Percy didn't think much of it then, in too much of a rush to put much weight in it. He grabbed the nicest outfit he could find, and ran out of the house, with his shoes half on.

He couldn't use the truck that night, but Grover was nice enough to offer him a ride. Percy was grateful, but he didn't enjoy being stuck in the back of the car, while Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper, committed way too much PDA.

Luckily, it was only a 20 minute ride, and Percy could drown out the couple's sweet talk by plugging in his earbuds. His music blared and Percy felt more relaxed than he had in ages. Suddenly, his stomach dropped. He shot up, glancing out the window.

He had looked up just in time to see a white SUV ram into the side of Grover's car, causing it to tip over, and roll down the grassy banks that surrounded that part of the road. Percy's ears rung, and he could taste the metallic blood in his mouth.

Pain shot throughout his body, and he felt something give way. The world tumbled from a blurry mess to black as he fell into unconsciousness.

 **Told you that everything would be heating up. Leave a review!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	11. Two Weeks, One Day (2)

**Hey. So, it's been a while, and I'm honestly really sorry for the 2+ months hiatus. Life has been incredibly busy, but I'm settled into my new house, and school has started again. Most of the reason I haven't updated is terrible writer's block for this story. I'm currently writing my own story, and have been focusing a lot on that.**

 **I've come back (obviously) and have a proposition for all readers. Me taking another (probably longer) hiatus. During that, I'll continue writing for this story. Once I have it finished, or have a good collection of chapters, I would start updating once a week.**

 **Or I don't go on hiatus, and update every time a chapter is finished, editing and revising and all. Please let me know in the review section :D**

 **Also, I will be answering all reviews from June 8 and on in Chapter 12.**

 **Officer Poseidon J. Neptune**

He surveyed the scene, sighing. At this point, it should've been another day on the job. But how was one supposed to get used to traumatized teenagers? The Chief Medic on the scene was ordering the faculty around and in a heart-stopping moment, Poseidon realized that one of the passengers was still inside the wrecked car. It was obvious that everyone helping were struggling to do so. He slid down the slope, flailing for a few moments, before coming to a stop by the car.

"Neptune," The officer's close friend and medical chief, Apollo looked over panicked, "There's still a teenager inside. He looks bad." Poseidon nodded grimly. His friend was in civilian clothes, and he knew that it wasn't his shift.

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" One of the EMTs demanded, "I need people to lift up this side of the car...Now!" Poseidon and Apollo shared a look, before bracing themselves and lifting the bumper of the car, with the help of several other passerbys and medics.

The car creaked and the kid inside groaned. The EMT pried the door open, and gently pulled the passenger out. Poseidon gently eased his part of the bumper back onto the grass, and looked at the victim. Apollo hadn't been kidding, _he looked bad._

 **Percy**

When Percy woke up, he was in a world of pain. He gasped for air, clutching the nearest object in an effort to save himself. Distantly, he heard voices, frantic voices, and was aware that he was shaking. Not like shivering, and not like trembling, but full on shaking. He knew what this is was. Annabeth had been studying it out loud once, during lunch, and it was on the tip. of. his. tongue. He wanted to scream in frustration, but for fear of biting his tongue, he stayed quiet, unable to move in his own fashion.

Eventually the shaking subsided. And Percy became suddenly more aware of his situation. He was strapped onto what seemed like a narrow table, but was infinitely more comfortable. That didn't do much, though, because every muscle ached and burned, and he could smell the metallic blood in the air. A machine was beeping, and a siren blared.

 _What happened? Percy was supposed to be at a party. Not here, not-_ oh. The events came rushing back to Percy like a tidal wave, washing over him, tossing him everywhere with no relent. His mind began racing, meeting and matching the incessant beeping that filled his surroundings. _The car had crashed, the car had crashed, the car had crashed, the. car. had. crashed._

"His heart rate just skyrocketed, he's awake." One of those frantic voices cut past his thoughts. Percy winced from the severity of the voice. Everything was so loud, "What's our ETA?"

"Ten Minutes," A frustrated voice, angrier, replied, "Put him under. We can't risk him seizing again and he's just getting worked up." A mask was slipped over his mouth and nose, and Percy could feel drowsiness start to pull at his eyelids. He wanted to scream, fight it. He didn't know what was happening. And Grover. And Juniper. Were they okay? He couldn't fall asleep without an answ-

 **Grover**

Grover stared at the departing ambulance, speeding away. Grover wanted to do that, speed away as far away as he could, away from the bloody scene of horror. Someone had given him a blanket, for shock, but Grover barely noticed it. Juniper was beside him, clutching her arm, and crying softly.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked softly, staring down at the wreck of the car that could never be salvaged.

"I-i don't know..." Grover admitted, "He just looked so...lifeless, so unlike himself."

Juniper sighed, chewing on her lip. Then she said, decidedly, "He'll be fine. I don't know him that well, but he _will_ be fine."

"And what if he isn't?" Grover demands. Juniper looked surprised at his outburst, but he went on, "What if he doesn't wake up again? What if he's not okay? and it's all my fault?"

"Grover..." Juniper pleaded. But Grover wasn't listening. Juniper reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but stopped short as a police officer approached them. Juniper studied the man. He was subjectively handsome, in a rugged way. He had windswept hair and was muscular. But Juniper only noticed the man's eyes. They were a painfully familiar green, almost identical to Percy's.

Grover noticed just as soon, and had to choke back a sob. The officer didn't notice, instead introducing himself, "Kids, I'm Officer Neptune. We're getting help for you both as quickly as we can, but do you mind if I were to ask you a few questions?"

Grover nodded. The officer pulled out a notepad and a pen, and flipped to an empty page.

"Alright, the other passenger. Can you tell me anything about him- name? age? someone we can get in contact with?"

"His name," Grover took a shuddering breath, "is Percy Jackson. He's 17 years old. His mother is Sally Jackson, but **I can** **contact her** and let her know. Look, this was intentional. It wasn't someone running a red light; the SUV that crashed into us, it wasn't an accident."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Grover looked at the officer, angrily, "Don't write this off as some idiot driver, or a hit-and-run. Please."

"...Okay..." Officer Neptune muttered- as if he was unsure whether to trust a traumatized teenager- scribbling into his notepad. Approaching sirens blared, and the three of them looked up, and Officer Neptune's radio went off, flickers of voices among the static. Grover watched as Officer Neptune grimaced and turned the knob, before turning back to Grover and Juniper, "First things first, you need to get that arm fixed, and you should get that cut looked at."

 **Sally Jackson**

Sally Jackson's stomach dropped on her way home from work. That was the first sign that something was wrong. The second sign was that after she pulled over and after she parked and after she got out her phone and after she called Percy, and after she called Percy again, and after she called him a third time, tears forming, someone called her.

She didn't recognize the number, but she pressed accept anyway, hoping it was Percy calling her from someone else's phone, having lost his or using up the battery.

"Hello?" She asked, holding her breath for the short second that passed before the caller answered.

"Ah, yes, hello," The person said in a bored, almost exasperated voice, "Is this Sally Jackson?"

"Yes...Yes, I am," Sally answered quickly, "Who is calling?"

"I'm Detective Dionysus with the NYPD. I regret to inform you that your son, Percy Jackson, was involved in a car crash earlier this evening and he..." The rest of the sentence faded from existence as Sally froze, her head spinning. Not her son. Not Percy.

The detective's voice drifted up, but she hardly registered them. Detective Dionysus had to repeat himself several times to get her attention.

"Ma'am, Ma'am. Are you there?" He asked, and Sally shook herself out of her stupor. She wanted to ask a billion questions, but she focused on the most important question in her mind, "Where is he? Where is my son?"

She hurriedly wrote down the hospital address and thanked the detective. Then she dried her eyes and pulled into the street.

Her stomach flip-flopped as she raced to the hospital.

 **Fin.**

 **Have you looked at the notes on top? You should. I hear they are important.**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	12. Two weeks

**Wow, an update? On time?**

 **I haven't decided what I'm going to do with updates, so until I figure it out, I'll just post chapters when finished.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest _(Posted Jun 9):_** Thanks! And don't worry, I'm determined to finish this book, no matter how long it takes, so I'll definitely keep writing!

 **Irene2005 _(Posted Jun 16):_** Thanks for your review, it made my day!

 **Tori Chase _(Posted Jun 17):_** Okay, you wrote so many, so I appreciate that a lot!

 **1.** I actually moved from CA a few months ago, but I still love it. And thanks, Percy's middle name is my brain child

 **2.** Thanks, I was excited about doing spin the bottle. But I definitely wouldn't say that chapter four accurately describes ADHD. I don't personally have ADHD, or know people who do, but if and when I show it in future chapters and stories, I'm going to do my best to accurately portray it to give those with ADHD true representation.

 **3.** Awwe, thank you. Personally, I think my main OTP in the PJO/HOO is Jason x Brick. It's just so pure.

 **4.** Everyone has different versions of Percy. I've always imagined him as tan, with freckles, and sort of curly hair (kind of like Daniel Howell's hair, for reference).

 **5.** You'll see, ;D ;D. And thank you! Your comments always make me smile!

 **Kyliefel _(Posted Jul 30):_** Thank you! I try hard to put out chapters that keep readers interested!

 **If I haven't responded to your review, I'm sorry. A lot of the time, the reviews are redundant with others, but I try to answer as many as I can without generic responses!**

 **Review, you guys and I'll update more!**

"I'm here to see my son, he was in a car accident on 5th," Sally rushed through her sentence, desperate.

"What is his name?" The Attendant asked in a monotone voice, barely glancing at the distraught woman.

"Percy- Perseus Jackson. And that's spelled P-E-R-S-E-U-S Jackson," she frantically said, mentally praying that her son would be okay. She anxiously waited as the attendant's long nails clacked against the keyboard, the sound filling the nearly silent waiting room.

"Hmm," the attendent- Kelli, her nametag read- popped her gum and chewed it for a moment while she scrolled down the computer screen, "I'm not seeing it. Are you sure that-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sally snapped.

"Okay, geez" Kelli drawled, before scrolling some more, "Oh, here he is. Perseus Jackson."

"And where is he?" Sally demanded, getting tired with the attendant's airy attitude, and more frantic as the seconds passed.

"He's in surgery, ma'am. You can wait here until he's transferred to a room." A doctor said, as he paused at the desk to collect some papers. He had golden hair and was extremely well-tanned, but he had dark bags underneath his eyes, "I'm Doctor Apollo. I'm overseeing Percy's surgery."

"Why aren't you in there now, then?" Sally cried. Normally, she wouldn't be so abrupt, but that was her son she was talking about.

"I came out to get fresh air," Doctor Apollo seemed to wince as soon as the words were out of his mouth, realizing how bad it sounded, "I'm sorry, that's not exactly what I meant to say. Your son's stabilized, and I have another doctor in there making sure everything is okay. I came out to take a short break and grab any forms I needed. I also wanted to ask Detective Dionysus if he notified anyone, but I see that he did."

"Thank you," Sally whispered quietly, "Please, how is he?"

"I'll be honest. He was bad when he got here, but he's stabilized now, and is going to make it through the night." Doctor Apollo said with a sad smile. His pager beeped and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll take good care of your son."

With those words,Sally sank into one of the chairs, her bag falling to the ground with a thud. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands.

Surprisingly, no tears even threatened to fall. She was too tired, too scared to fall apart now. She could only hope for the best.

 **0o0o0**

"Miss Jackson?" Grover rested his hand lightly on the exhausted woman's shoulder. Sally jumped slightly, before looking up at the small crowd awkwardly standing in front of her. She knew Grover well enough, but he looked less like his peppy self, and more like someone who hadn't slept in days. Sally noticed a bandage covering a portion of his forehead.

A girl was next to him, her arm in a sling. She had long red hair that had green tips, and looked incredibly anxious. Grover's parents were standing at the counter with another woman beside them, signing forms.

"Miss Jackson?" Grover asked again. Sally smiled warmly at the young boy, not sure how reassuring it was.

"Grover, it's nice to see you again, despite the circumstances," Sally said, blinking the tiredness out of her eyes, "How are you holding up?"

Grover shifted awkwardly, and looked at the ground, "I'm fine. Per- Percy g-got the worst of it." Sally took a shuddering sigh, before answering.

"I hope you realize that I don't blame you," Sally reassured, before turning to the girl next to Grover, "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Juniper," The young girl whispered shyly, "I'm Grover's girlfriend, and I was in the care when we crashed."

"Nice to meet you." Sally said, before Grover's parents and the woman walked over.

"Sally, how are you?" Frank Underwood, Grover's father, asked.

"I'll be fine once I know Percy's okay," Sally offered a tight smile, as the woman who had been at the counter with the Underwoods escorted the teenagers to several seats across the waiting room.

"If we can help at all, you know you can call us," Cherub Underwood, Grover's Mother", cut in, squeezing Sally's hand gently.

"I know it must be hard, what with your husband not being seen in a couple of days, and then this happening. Man, I would hate to be in your shoes." Frank said. Sally didn't say anything but her mouth tightened.

"Frank," Cherub hushed him, shooting him a look quickly. Sally pretended not to notice, while Cherub continued, "Sally, we need to get home. Juniper and her mother are exhausted and have a nanny watching over the baby, and we have the Stoll brothers watching our younger two."

Sally had forgotten that the Underwoods had two young children at home, and she smiled softly as she remembered when Percy was a little kid. She felt it hard to swallow, and had to choke back tears when she realized that Percy might not make it through surgery.

"Of course, I understand," Sally forced herself to say goodbye, and Cherub rubbed her shoulder gently, before leaving. As soon as they turned away, Sally felt a heavier weight drop on her shoulder, exhaustion creeping in worse than it had been the entire night. She was about to collapse into her chair, when Juniper approached her quickly.

"Miss Jackson, I need to tell you something," The girl looked incredibly nervous and Sally wouldn't be surprised if she collapsed in tears on the spot. But she continued, before she couldn't go on, "I think someone was after Percy. I was on the same side of the car, and I came out with a few scrapes and a sprained arm. It was like someone aimed for Percy."

"Juniper, we're leaving!" The Woman said, interrupting Juniper. Juniper looked nervously at the departing group, before rushing through the rest of her explanation.

"Grover agreed with me and we told the police when we gave our statements, but I just wanted to let you know," Juniper said, before glancing at the door. She offered a small comforting look, before having to leave.

Sally took a deep, shuddering breath, and sat down in the hard, uncomfortable chair. She closed her eyes, counting to three slowly as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Sally opened her eyes again to see the same doctor who approached her earlier- Doctor Apollo, she thought his name was- standing above her, "Your son is out of surgery. He's in room 506."

Sally took a deep breath, putting on a grateful smile, "Is he awake?"

"Not yet, but you're free to see him, talk with him, anything you wish." The doctor said. Sally nodded, standing up and pulling her bag onto her shoulder. She brushed back her hair, and extended her hand. The doctor shook it as she said her goodbyes.

"Thank you," Sally said, "for everything. You have no idea how much he means to me." She felt tears build up at the corners of her eyes and threaten to spill over.

"I'm just doing my job, Ma'am," Doctor Apollo nodded, before a voice on the intercom echoed in the quiet room, calling him to a room. He nodded again, before turning and leaving.

 **0o0o0**

"Oh, Percy. My poor baby," Sally cried, clutching her teenage son's limp hand. She prayed for a response- a twitch, a noise, anything to reassure her that Percy was okay. He was still in the hospital bed, breathing, alive, but unresponsive. His face was beat up, with a black eye, a split lip and numerous cuts. He had bandages wrapped around his torso, his arms, his head. His right leg was propped up, in a white, plastic cast.

Sally sobbed as he didn't respond, laying fragile. The heart monitor being the only sign that he was even breathing.

Sally tore her eyes from the bed, holding onto her son's hand. She began to talk, quietly, hopefully, and of anything that came to her mind, "Percy, wake up. Please, baby. You can take a week off school, whenever you'd like, and we'll go up to the cabin."

No response.

"We aren't going to have to worry about anything," She continued, rubbing circles on his hand, "We'll bring all the junk food we can fit in the truck. You just have to wake up, sweetie."

Percy was silent.

Sally choked back a sob, staring at her son, praying silently that he would be okay.

 **0o0o0**

 **Aight, a 1500 word Sally chapter, at yo service. Okay, though, for real. How about I get some more reviews ;D.**

 **Mmkay? Kay.**

 **Thx, bye. Read, review, and pet a chihuahua-corgi mix.**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	13. One Week, Four days

**Okay, so first off, I'm sorry, because I've been asking you guys to decide basically everything for updates/reviews for the story I am writing.**

 **Second, in relation to that ^^, I will be updating every 2 weeks so I can write and edit, and revise. I will answer reviews every few chapters, or whenever I deem necessary.**

 **So that's all! Enjoy the chapter!**

"You idiot," Annabeth seethed, "You complete idiot." She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks, and she furiously wiped them away with her arm. Thalia settled her hand gently on her shoulder, as she opened her mouth to continue talking. Instead of words though, there only came a small sob.

"Annabeth, he'll be okay," Thalia comforted sharply, staring at the bed.

"How do you know? It's been three days and he hasn't said anything, hasn't moved, nothing! He might as well be dead!" Annabeth grimaced once she had said those words, but there was no going back.

"You can't say that!" Thalia yelled back, glancing out at the hall, where a small group of people stood, anxiously waiting for their turn to see Percy. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Percy will pull through. You know he will."

"And what about Sally? I don't think that their insurance will be much help, and they can't afford this," Annabeth said softly, looking at the motionless teenager in the bed.

"Jason asked Zeus to help with the bills," Thalia spat out her father's name like it was venom, "It's more enough to pay the costs so far. Sally has nothing to worry about."

"He agreed to that?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Well...um...no," Thalia said sheepishly, "He agreed to pay for an added library wing to the University. Jason doesn't plan on telling him the truth anytime soon." She quickly changed the subject, "I hope Sally will be okay. I sent her home to take a shower, and a nap, but she should be back soon."

Just as soon as the words left Thalia's mouth, the door slammed open. The two teenage girls jumped in surprise.

"Nico! What are you doing?" Thalia asked angrily, glancing at Percy.

"It's Sally, She's missing."

 **0o0o0 (I could've ended the chapter right now, I got the power, but, I love you guys too much to do that)**

"Her car hasn't been moved since she got here," Juniper whispered, staring solemnly at the truck that both Sally and Percy shared. Her keys were inserted into the door lock, and twisted slightly. Dust had settled on the car, and over three days, it was virtually untouched.

Officers were patrolling the area, their radios screaming and echoing with every static answer from other units. Grover recognized the lead officer from the accident- _Officer Poseidon._

There was no sign of abduction, and if Grover tried not to think, he could pretend that Miss Jackson was still up in the hospital room, waiting for Percy to wake up. That wasn't the most pleasant thought, in fact, it was downright horrible to think about, but it was better than the truth.

Percy was in a hospital bed, unresponsive, and Sally Jackson had been kidnapped, with what seemed like no leads to go by. Grover wasn't sure how either of them would end up, but he knew one thing for certain.

Someone was after the Jacksons.

 **0o0o0**

"Abductee is female, mid-30's. According to the hospital records, she has one son- a Perseus Jackson, who was involved in an accident on 5th three days ago," The Officer said, reviewing his notes to the detective, "Booth is checking with neighbors to see if she had anyone who might be after her and her son."

Detective Poseidon nodded, frowning slightly. When he had been finishing up the report on the accident, Perseus seemed like he had plenty of people who cared about him, and everything he had heard from the young boy's friends was that his mother was kind and wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Do we have the woman's name? I need to contact any remaining family members," He asked.

"Yes, Sally Jackson," The officer said nonchalantly, blowing it off as though it were one of the countless cases that he had seen. He didn't notice how Poseidon froze upon hearing the name.

"Sally Jackson?" He muttered, mainly to himself, recalling the woman who had once been the love of his life.

"That's what I said," The young officer snapped, annoyed, before walking away to survey the crime scene. Poseidon looked around, seeing a group of teenagers watching nervously. Poseidon had seen several of them at the accident and to visit the victim's hospital room.

"Detective Poseidon!" The nervous, scrawny-looking boy that Poseidon recognized exclaimed in surprise.

"You all know Perseus Jackson, correct?" Poseidon asked, jumping straight to the point. The ten teenagers had an assorted response, all varying from yes to only a bit, "And his Mother?"

"I've been Percy's friend since kindergarten," The same boy stepped forward, "He and Sally wouldn't purposefully do anything to anyone."

"And Sally, I don't suppose you have a picture of her?" The detective asked, his stomach twisting in knots in nervous anticipation. Grover nodded, pulling his wallet out of his pocket, and shuffling through it.

He found what he was looking for- a frayed, torn photo- and handed it to Poseidon.

Poseidon held it carefully, staring at it. It showed a small group. A short kid, about 5, stood in the middle grinning, with tufts of brown hair, and clutching a rasta cap that was obviously too big for him. Another kid was perched in a woman's arm. That kid had curly black hair, bright green eyes, and a Nemo stuffed animal. And the woman looked older than Poseidon remembered, but still had a youthful, easy smile. Her brown, curly hair was pulled into a bun, and her brown eyes smiled warmly.

It had been nearly eighteen years since He had last seen her, but Detective Poseidon was certain, the woman in the photo was the love of his life.

 **0o0o0 (Timeskip- One Week)**

Percy's head stung, but that was the least of his problems. When he came to, he wasn't sure what to expect. But a bright hospital room was not even in his top ten.

He groaned, shutting his eyes almost as soon as he opened them. He forced them back open, looking around. His leg was in a cast, and he could feel bandages wound up his torso and arms. There was pressure on his leg, and he looked over to find a blond head resting there.

"Annabeth," He grunted, trying to talk, but choking on a tube inserted in his mouth. Suddenly aware of it, he felt his throat close up, struggling to breath. He sucked in air, and Annabeth shot up, her bleary eyes looking around before settling on him.

"Percy!" She cried. Percy tried to respond, and Annabeth paused, "Hold on."

In mere moments, the breathing ventilator was removed and Percy took in deep gulping breaths, before talking, "A- Are Grover and Juniper- Are they okay?" Percy asked, coughing and stuttering.

"They're fine, Percy," Annabeth answered. Percy sighed, shutting his eyes. He opened them again, and asked, "How long have I been out? And where's Mom, Is she okay?"

"Um..." Annabeth hesitated, before deciding to rip off the bandaid, "It's been a week. And Percy, your mom," Annabeth paused, looking away, "She's been kidnapped."

 **Okay, there's the chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


	14. Four days

**So, I'm still alive. Life's been crazy, but my skin is clearer than it has been in like 4 years, my hair smells like oranges, and I'm ready to write.**

 **Reviews, y'all:**

 **Pkwriter (uploaded Sept 12):** Sorry, can't tell you, but you all will find out soon ;j (if i remember to update lol)

 **Tori Chase (Sept 12):** Obviously every good author tries their best to avoid cliches, but sometimes to make sure the plot bunnies don't take over the story, cliches have to happen. I did try to alter the story, so it's not totally like 'i bet this will happen next' and then it happens.

 **Thanks for reviewing. There's a lot of reviews I didn't answer, because they're ones I've answered in other people's reviews. So even if I didn't answer your review, I love all of you and appreciate you so much. 3**

 **Love you all and enjoy.**

"It's not recommended, Mr. Jackson, but you're cleared. If you want to leave, we can't stop you." The doctor said, flipping the first couple of pages back over the clipboard, "I assume that your aunt and uncle will be picking you up?"

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Reeves." Percy said shortly. Annabeth stared at him moodily from the corner of the room. Her eyes flicked from the doctor to Percy. The doctor nodded, and left, being flagged down by a nurse on her way out. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Percy turned to Annabeth, already expecting a response.

"I didn't do anything illegal."

"Really? Then why did you tell him that you had someone to stay with? Your closest relative is 6 feet underground, and you're doing this AMA."

"So?"

"Against Medical Advice, Percy." Annabeth said, moving to stand in the doorway. In a softer tone, she said, "Look, just give the police another week. Let them do their job."

"They've already had a week. If they haven't found her by now, they won't find her. Period." Percy argued, "I'm not sitting by while who knows what happens to my mother."

"And how are you supposed to find her by yourself? You shouldn't even be out of bed." Annabeth retorted, gesturing to the bed and tousled sheets. A lunch tray was left mostly untouched amidst the mess and a pair of crutches were propped against the bed.

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't be doing," Percy snapped, "Now, let me leave." Annabeth shook her head, and crossed her arms. "Annabeth. Move." Percy growled, his hands turning stark white from his grip on the hospital bed railings.

"No. It's only been a week since you woke up." Annabeth said, refusing to move from her spot. Percy opened his mouth to argue, but closed his eyes instead and took a deep breath

"I wanted to leave then, but I listened to you when you thought I should stay for another week. And," Percy paused, opening his eyes, "I can either sneak out, or you can let me leave and make sure I don't do anything stupid. The choice is yours."

"Fine. Where do you want to start?" Annabeth said, after a moment of thinking. She watched as Percy's mouth fell open and he stumbled over incoherent words for a few seconds, before closing his mouth and falling silent. Annabeth grinned, and got ready to reveal her plan.

"Okay, so what do we know so far?" She asked, pulling out a notepad and pen from a drawer in the nightstand. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and posed the pen over the paper, ready to take down notes.

"Um...there was an accident, and a kidnapping," Percy thought, "They both had to do with my family."

"Good. We know that whoever took your mom was probably the same person who caused the accident. What else?"

Percy took a deep breath, "They may be related to Gabe's killer."

"That's true," Annabeth said, writing it neatly, and looked up expectantly, "Anything else?"

"I don't know!" Percy said in a frustrated voice, his arms flying up. He winced and tried to cover it up by quickly continuing, "We have nothing."

"No, we have enough. We know that all three are related, and involve your family. We know why Gabe was killed, so we just have to figure out who would be after you or Sally?" Annabeth thought out loud, her lips pursed, "It could be someone who caused the accident to get rid of you so they kidnap Sally."

"No, that doesn't make sense. Sometimes I don't see Mom for days, since she works so much. They would have every opportunity to get to her." Percy reasoned, "And I don't know of anyone who would try to hurt her."

"Gabe's work associates?"

"He doesn't go to work enough to know anyone except his boss, Eddie. Eddie's his poker buddy and Gabe had some dirt on him, so he was willing to do whatever Gabe said." Percy answered.

"Well, what about whoever Gabe was talking to before he got shot. Surely, it wouldn't be that hard to find him." Annabeth reasoned.

Percy laughed humorlessly, "You really have zero idea about what it's like in downtown Manhattan, do you?" He asked. Annabeth shot him a look, before indignantly responding.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, in my neighborhood, we pretty much have a drug dealer on every block. It could be anyone and would pretty much be like trying to find a very specific needle in a pile of needles- impossible." Percy said.

"Fine, what do we do then?"

"I'll ask around my apartment for information," Percy said.

"Nuh-uh," Annabeth said, shaking her head, "We're in this together."

"I realize that," Percy said almost angrily, "Nobody will think twice if I ask around; they know me, they know my past. But you don't fit in there. And you're an outsider, they won't talk to you."

"I don't care, I still should be there."

"Annabeth, no." Percy's voice turned tight and strict, "If you come, you'll be putting yourself and me in danger."

"Fine." Annabeth said tightly.

"Annabeth," Percy pleaded, taking a shaky step forward.

"No," Annabeth snapped, "When you're actually ready to accept other people's help, give me a call." She turned on her heel, and marched away, her shoes hitting the tile.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Percy yelled, hobbling after her, ignoring the crutches propped up in the corner. He hadn't made it far down the hallway, before his leg collapsed under him, and he fell onto the nearest chair. He breathed heavily, before hiding his head in his hands. When did everything go so wrong?"

 **Alright so in the next chapter or two chapters from now is going to reveal all (or most).**

 **Do me a favor and click the review button. Merci beaucoup**

 **PineappleKiwiMango**

 **3**


	15. 30 Minutes

**Review Answers:**

 **Stargazer1300:** That is yet TBD, but I'm thinking that there's really no way to wrap up the story without one. If we do see a Poseidon/Percy reunion, it won't be for a few chapters, because I have a couple of other things planned (*wink*)

 **Thank you to EVERYONE who writes a review; I've seen really positive reviews for the story and it's made me incredibly happy to know people actually read and enjoy my stories.**

 **Officer Poseidon**

"Any new leads on the Jackson case?" Officer Poseidon asked.

"Nada, nothing. It's as if she just up and disappeared," The junior detective said, pulling out a list from a stack of papers. In his Bronx accent, he drawled, "All we's got is Me and Montolo canvassing the neighborhood. This is all the people of interest we got."

"This is a long list." Poseidon said, taking the paper and looking through it.

"It's a bad neighborhood." The detective reasoned, "Realistically, it could be about 98% of the residents who live there, and most of those we talked to."

"And how many did you talk to?" Poseidon asked, trying to gauge for himself how big the suspect list was in comparison to most cases. He suspected that it would be larger, but there was no real way of knowing because of the area.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe half. You know how it is in those type of neighborhoods- they get wind of cops and run for the hills," came the dismissive reply. Poseidon sighed.

So far, they had no breakthrough in the case, no leads, no real suspect. This would be one of the hardest cases any of the officers on it would face.

 **0o0o0**

Annabeth turned on her phone for what seemed like the 50th time in the last hour, only to see there were no notifications. She fiddled with the volume button for a second, before sighing and turning it off. She set it down, and stared at the wall.

Only seconds later, her phone buzzed. She quickly snatched it up, hoping it was Percy, yet also dreading the fact that it could be him. She hadn't talked to him since their fight at the hospital, which had been days ago, and truth be told, she was worried about him.

He hadn't been to school since the accident, and none of his friends had heard from him since he left the hospital. Annabeth had been excused from the project in Brunner's class, which may have been the only upside to Percy's absence. She had been bored out of her mind, though.

The text wasn't from Percy- far from it. It was from one of her stepmom's old work acquaintances. Annabeth skimmed the long text, hoping to gleam any of the important information texted. The acquaintance had left the accounting firm to pursue private investigating (after being issued a restraining order from her ex, and the new girlfriend she had, for lack of a better word, stalked), and Annabeth jumped on the chance to do some digging of her own. It wasn't the most ethical way to find Sally, but it got the job done.

 _Annabeth,_

 _First off, does Sue know you're reaching out to me? Furthermore, does she approve? Either way, I did what you asked, and during my free time, compiled what I could find. Take a look and let me know if there's anything else you need._

 _-Andrea_

Annabeth clicked on the document file, scrolling down as she read. There wasn't much there in terms of quantity, but it did list pretty much anyone that Percy and Sally had confrontations with and was currently capable of kidnapping them. Unsuprisingly, it was a short list. The Jacksons had kept as low a profile as they could in their situation.

Annabeth texted quickly, responding to the message.

 _Thanks, Andrea._

 _It was helpful, but I'm afraid I have to ask you for another favor. I know it's unusual for you to investigate people who are dead, but this is incredibly important._

 _Once again, thank you so much for everything you're doing!_

 _-Annabeth_

Smiling to herself, Annabeth set down her phone. There wasn't much to go off of, and it didn't seem like Percy wanted her help, but any little thing could make the difference. Almost as soon as she had thought that, her phone buzzed again.

She glanced at it, before seeing who texted and picking it up. It was Percy, much to her immediate surprise.

 _Listen, Annabeth, I'm sorry about...everything. I need your help, please. You don't have to answer or help, but if you will, please meet me in an hour on the corner of bleaker street- I think I have a lead on my Mom._

Annabeth texted back, not having to put a second moment's thought into what she said.

 _I'll be there, Percy. And don't worry, we're going to find Sally._

Quickly, Annabeth jumped out of bed, racing to get ready. She dumped her school backpack out onto the floor, disregarding her supplies as she thought about what she needed to bring.

It wasn't until she was running out the door, yelling to Sue that she was going to a friend's that she wondered why Percy had never texted back.

 **0o0o0**

Meanwhile, Percy had been following the only lead that, so far, hadn't been a dead end. It had been a hard couple of days, and the fact that he was still injured just made it more difficult, as one would expect.

It had been a friend of a friend of Eddie's, Gabe's boss, that had led him to who he assumed was his mother's abductors. He had caught wind of what seemed like a drug deal going down, but the longer he eavesdropped, the more he realized that the 'package' they were talking about was definitely not drugs.

His mind flashed back to the argument he had had with Annabeth at the hospital, how upset she was that he wasn't accepting help. She didn't understand how dangerous it really was to get her involved. But maybe he should actually take her up on the suggestion, and get help.

He got out his phone, flipping it open, and typed. His finger hovered for a second, before clicking send. A couple of minutes later his phone buzzed and he read the text. He grinned, preparing to type back when something caught his eye.

Percy's phone fell from his hand, hitting the ground and shattering. At the end of the alley, a man stood, a knife clutched in his hand. He was tall and had a stocky build. A tangled beard grew on the man's face, and red stood out against the stark white shirt he wore. What captured Percy's attention, however, was the woman that had a knife to her throat.

In his shock, Percy still managed to stutter through a few words, "...Mom?"

 **More to come soon! Merry Christmas and to all of my Jewish readers, I hope you had an amazing Hanukkah! I hope you've all had an amazing Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever else you may celebrate, and** **enjoy your New Year's and Kwanzaa celebrations!**

 **I'm honestly so excited about the stuff I got. I ended up getting an actual laptop, so it's going to be so much easier to get things done. Not to mention, I had been saving up for a laptop for a while, and my parents insisted they weren't going to get me one for Christmas, so it was a huge (and welcome) surprise.**

 **Stay tuned for more, Enjoy the rest of the holiday season!**

 **-PineappleKiwiMango**


End file.
